


Forever in these arms of mine

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Aubrey is ready to take the next step in her relationship with Emily. Emily has no clue what’s coming.





	Forever in these arms of mine

Having a plan in mind, and making that plan come to fruition are two completely different things. 

Aubrey has known that this day was coming for awhile now. She knows that she loves Emily with every fiber of her being and she knows that will never change. 

She’s almost certain that Emily feels the same way, but she’ll know for sure by the end of the night. 

A proposal isn’t just something that one can plan overnight. At least not for someone who needs all of their bases covered like Aubrey does. 

First things first, the true southerner in her, meant that she needed Emily’s parents to approve. And it’s not strictly the southern thing, but Emily is close with her parents, and she does value their opinion. 

Aubrey knew she needn’t worry about Katherine and James Junk. They love Aubrey and know without a doubt that her only goal in life is to make Emily happy. They couldn’t think of a better life partner for their one and only little girl than Aubrey Posen, and they tell her as much when she tells them her plans. 

Next she needs to speak to her own parents, not that she doubts that they’ll approve, her mother has been begging her to make “an honest woman” out of Emily for close to a year. 

No, what she needs from her parents is so much more important than that. She needs her mother to give her Nana’s ring, the ring that she’s been promised her entire life. 

Of course her mother had always envisioned giving it to a strapping young lad who would in turn give it to Aubrey, but after years of convincing her mother that being a lesbian doesn’t change the dream she had for her little girl all that much, she’s sure her mother will willingly allow her give the ring to Emily. Especially since Emily has charmed her way into the hearts of both of her parents. 

With the ring secure and the approval of two sets of parents(who are eagerly awaiting the excited phone calls, once the proposal is accepted) Aubrey has to get to work on actually planning out how she wants the proposal to go. 

Over the top and fancy is so not their style. Emily wouldn’t appreciate being put on the spot in public, and Aubrey’s not so sure she would want hundreds of people to see her cry anyway. And that’s how she decides that a simple at home proposal will do just fine. 

Their favorite places to spend time together are sprawled out on the rug in the living room in front of a roaring fire, and out on the front porch swing gazing at the stars. Taking into account that it’s the middle of fall and the nights are chilly, Aubrey decides that gloved fingers and blue lips, don’t equate romance. That means she will be proposing in front of the fireplace.

Aubrey’s demeanor has changed significantly since she started dating Emily. She’s found her calm, her inner peace. She supposes that’s what happens when you fall in love with the physical embodiment of sunshine. So while she personally feels that rose petals and tea light candles are cheesy, she knows that Emily will love it. This night really has very little to do with her anyway. As long as Emily says yes, that’s the only part of the memory that will stick out in her mind. 

So now she just needs an Emily free evening to put her plans into action. So when Emily tells her about a late night meeting that requires her attendance, Aubrey knows that tonight is the night. 

Since she’s been preparing for about a month she has stashed the items she’ll need throughout the house, with the hope that Emily wouldn’t accidentally stumble upon them. 

The candles could be explained away easily enough, they both enjoy a relaxing bath from time to time. The several boxes of rose petals that Aubrey had ordered would be harder to explain, as would the far too expensive bottle of champagne that her brother had gifted her when he had brought over Nana’s ring. 

Nana’s ring was too important to hide anywhere so Aubrey had been tasked with keeping it on her person at all times. That was more complicated than one might think since if she felt for it in her pocket and was unable to find it, she would have a mini panic attack until it was located. 

Emily has been growing suspicious of her erratic behavior, but Aubrey is pretty sure she has played it off well enough. Aubrey is glad the night is finally here and that things will soon be back to normal. 

Aubrey knows that the omission of facts isn’t the same as telling a lie, but it makes her feel bad, sneaking around and keeping things from Emily. 

Aubrey has everything ready, the candles are putting off a soft glow along with the warm fire in the fireplace behind her, and there are more rose petals than one could ever want or need spread over their entire living room. She puts herself on the floor, Nana’s ring in hand, so that as soon as Emily opens the front door a kneeling Aubrey is all she’ll be able to see. When she hears Emily’s truck in the driveway Aubrey wipes her sweaty palms on her jeans and takes a deep breath to steady herself. This is it.

Emily opens the front door and stops dead in her tracks. Seeing Aubrey, beautiful Aubrey, the love of her life down on one knee nothing but love and hope on her eyes. Emily wants to move, to speak, to do anything but stand here with this look of wonder on her face. 

Aubrey finally realizes Emily isn’t going to move so she gets up and makes her way over to her.

“Emily, baby, are you okay?” Aubrey asks as she slowly reaches out and wipes away the tear that is slowly rolling down Emily’s cheek. 

Emily wants to say yes, wants to jump in Aubrey’s arms, wants to kiss her beautiful face, but all she can manage is a mix of a nod and a head shake. 

Aubrey has to bite her lip to stifle the giggle that’s building up in her chest. Maybe Emily wasn’t as on to her as she thought. 

“I’m going to keep going, before I lose my nerve. If you want me to stop just let me know.” Aubrey says as she takes Emily’s left hand in both of hers.

“Emily Elizabeth Junk, I love you more than I ever knew was possible. You’re the only person on this planet who keeps me sane. You’re the first thought in my head every morning and my last thought every night. Whenever I think about my future you’re always in it. Please make me the happiest woman in the world by becoming my wife?” Aubrey slowly slips her Nana’s ring on Emily’s finger and watches as Emily admires it.

Finally Emily is able to move and before Aubrey can settle herself she has an armful of excited brunette. Emily covers every inch Aubrey’s face in sloppy wet kisses. Aubrey pulls back to look in those gorgeous brown eyes she loves so much.

“I can’t tell, was that a yes?” 

“Yes, yes, a million times yes!! I love you so much Aubrey!” Emily says as she wraps her legs around Aubrey’s waist and her arms around her neck. 

As Aubrey holds on tight to the spider monkey in her arms she thinks this is exactly how she wants to spend the rest of her life. 

They can celebrate with their families and friends later, but for now she wants to show her fiancé just how much she loves her.


End file.
